


I Miss Everything About You

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Marriage, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sergio and Fernando are married with two children, Nora and Leo. Sergio is a businessman who travels a lot for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All lies. Adorable, fluffy, sweet lies.  
> Hope you enjoy the story! Leave a me comments and/or kudos if you enjoy it xx

Sergio had been away on a business trip for a week in the United States. He missed his husband and his kids. He missed his home, his bed, the breakfast Fernando brought him in bed when he’d been up all night working on his latest ad campaign. He was so happy for finally return home. He rushed home from the airport. He had spoken to Fernando on the phone just before he boarded the plane. Fernando assured him that he and the kids would be waiting at the house for him.

He dropped his suitcase and briefcase just inside the door. He dropped his suit jacket on top of his suitcase. He couldn’t be bothered to take the time to hang it. “Papa’s home!” He called out. He expected his husband and children to be waiting for him at the door. He walked out of the entryway, past the doorway to the living room. He peeked in and found the large room empty. He called out again as he headed to the back of the house where the large kitchen and dining room were situated. “Fernando! Leo! Nora!”

Sergio frowned when he walked into the kitchen and found it spotless and completely empty. It appeared that his family wasn’t home. Perhaps they hadn’t been home all day. Had they forgotten when he’d be returning? It was Sunday. Where could they be? What could they be so busy with that they weren’t there to greet him after he’d been gone a week? Maybe Nora had…? Or was it Leo’s day to…? Sergio shook his head. The kids’ activities took place on weekdays, sometimes Saturday. There Sundays were always free.

“Nando! Where are you, Honey? Nora, sweetie! Leo…” Sergio left the kitchen and walked into the dining room.

“SURPRISE!”

A grin spread across Sergio’s face. His family was standing in front of their large dining table by a cake that was obviously decorated by his children. The cake was sitting on a cake stand on the small kiddy table.

“We bakeded you a cake, Papa!” Leo said, running toward Sergio.

“Baked,” Sergio corrected. He scooped his son into his arms and kissed his cheek. “I bet you and Nora baked it all on your own, didn’t you?”

“No!” Nora chirped at Sergio’s side. “Sergio scooped her up in his other arm. She kissed his cheek and explained how they baked the cake. “Papi helped us. He putted the cake in the oven. We putted the icing on it. Do you think it’s pretty, Papa?”

Sergio glanced at the cake. It had mostly white icing with his name written (he guessed by Nora) in shaky scrawl with pink icing. The edges were decorated with squiggly lines of blue icing – Leo’s contribution, surely, as azul was his favorite color. There were also flower candies stuck haphazardly over the cake.

“It is the most beautiful cake I’ve ever gotten,” he said, kissing Nora’s cheek. “Does it taste good?”

“We didn’t eat it yet!” Nora said, giggling.

“The frost is good,” Leo said, wiggling out of Sergio’s grip. He trotted to the table and pointed to the corner. Sergio now noticed that there was a dip in the frosting just big enough to match his son’s little finger. “I eated some when Nora was writing.”

“Ate,” Sergio corrected with a laugh.

“Leo!” Fernando tenderly scolded.

Sergio placed Nora on her feet next to her brother. When he straightened up, he glanced at his husband. “Go easy on him, Papi. He tried to be patient, I’m sure.” Sergio leaned in and kissed his husband on the lips. “I missed you,” he whispered against his lips.

“I missed you t – ”

“Papi!” Leo squealed. “Can we eat the cake?!”

Sergio pecked Fernando’s cheek. “Come on, Papi. Let’s cut this cake before Leo licks all the icing off.”

Sergio and Fernando glanced over in time to see their son stick a finger coated with icing into his mouth. Fernando scolded him again. Sergio knelt down. “Gimme some of that,” he said. Leo, with his finger still in his mouth, dipped his other index finger into the blue icing and held it to his Papa’s mouth. He giggled when Sergio ate it and then tickled his sides. “Did you miss Papa?” He asked, scooping Leo up and cradling him in his arms.

“Si, Papa. We all miss you.”

“Don’t leave anymore, Papa,” Nora added, tugging on his suit pants leg.

“I’m not leaving. I couldn’t leave with all this cake to be eaten!”

After the men enjoyed a small piece of Sergio’s “Welcome Home” cake with their children, they took the kids outside to play and run off the hyperactivity brought on by the sugary icing. While the children played, Sergio and Fernando sat on the swing by their play area, holding hands, and watching them.

“I love watching them play,” Sergio commented. “I miss that when I’m gone.”

Fernando leaned over and kissed the side of his neck. “What about that? Do you miss that when you’re gone?”

Sergio turned his face to him and grinned. Just before he kissed him, he said, “I miss that more than you know. I miss everything about you when we’re not together.”


End file.
